


Mickey McDs

by meticulousbutterflyx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ALLURA ISNT DEAD, M/M, first snow, keith and Lance love each other fam, lance is freespirited, mcdonalds...meh, mr. holt is a secret savage...i have made it cannon, pidge is just annoyed, shiro is exposed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meticulousbutterflyx/pseuds/meticulousbutterflyx
Summary: it's the first snow they've had since the intergalactic space war. everything is peaceful now.





	Mickey McDs

It’s after the war and the group is staying at Pidge’s house. Keith was gonna stay at his shed in the desert area, but Mrs. Holt refused to let him. She separated everyone into rooms. Shiro and Hunk stayed in the basement (it’s insulated and stuff, is kinda a game room, has two fold out couches), Matt was forced to sleep on the couch (as per Mrs. Holt’s orders), Pidge has her own room, and Keith and Lance were put in Matt’s room. Keith and Lance the current targets of Matt’s rage as of now. Allura and Coran left to help reconstruct war affected planets.  
Over the time Lance has been here (it hasn’t been long), he has noticed that Mr. and Mrs. Holt are very much into PDA. I may have something to do with the fact that her husband was assumed dead for...a good while. That’s beside the point, whenever you see them in each other’s embrace. It may just be Lance’s hopeless romance side talking, but he absolutely loves it. He finds it unexplainably adorable. Maybe it’s because he likes being in his own boyfriend’s arms. Hugs, holding hands, soft kisses; just simple, but intimate things. It comforting. Mr. and Mrs. Holt just make him happy in so many ways.  
Also, Lance aspires to be Mr. Holts level of savage. Hunk and Mr. Holt were arguing about cooking and Mr. Holt pulls out the big guns and says, “At least I can make Rosé’s garlic knots with burning them.” Pidge bursted unto laughed, Hunk’s mouth would gaping open from surprise, Lance was hold back the laughter that wanted to come out, and Keith and Shiro were sitting there confused about the situation. Hunk has never been able to make Lance’s Mom’s garlic knots and Mr. Holt would joke about it all the time when we were still at the Garrison.  
What surprised Lance was how much she actually trusted us all. Lance didn’t suspects her to have no trust formed...maybe he was just not expecting her to put him and Keith in the same room since they were dating. He just didn’t expect it. Of course, this was before he figured how much display affect meant to the Holts. It makes Lance wonder how Pidge came from such a touchy and huggy family.  
Lance is dragged from his thoughts when Keith enters the room.

“Hey Sharpshooter, we’re about to go,” Keith tells him

Everyone planned to go to a ‘cafe’. It is really just an old McDonalds that has a good aesthetic for pictures. Of course if Lance told Keith that, he would just explain to Lance how cringey it was for him to use the word ‘aesthetic’. But yeah, that’s what they’re doing today. Keith’s wearing black skinny jeans (that show off his ass like a charm), a white sweater, red socks, and Lance’s jacket. It’s cute. Keith looks back toward him.

“You are being really quiet,” He says

“I can’t admire beauty in peace?” Lance asks

“No, because we have to go,” Keith tells him a second time

“Yeah, yeah. Come on.”

Lance gets up from off the bed to grab his black converse, that have been through hell and back, and puts them on as Keith does the same with his combat boots. He’s wearing a gray and blue patterned hoodie with stitch on it and light-washed ripped jeans. Once his shoes are laced up, him and Keith leave to see the waiting group of people. Pidge, wearing a green sweater, black leggings, and fluffy boots. Hunk, wearing yellow and white turtleneck sweater, jeans, and sneakers. Shiro, wearing a black shirt with a black winter jacket, white jeans (which was the worst decision of his life), and black boots. Matt, wearing an orange turtleneck, black jeans, and gray boots. Then there is Mr. and Mrs. Holt bundled up in winter coats and scarves (old people get cold easily).

“Okay, so Keith, Lance, and Pidge can get in my car. Matt, Hunk and Shiro in Sam’s car,” Mrs. Holt says

Everyone just nods in agreement as we walk out of the house. Pidge immediately yells “SHOT GUN” as she bolt toward Mrs. Holt’s car. Matt initiated an argument with Shiro on who’s gonna sit in the front, eventually Shiro, being the nice person he is, let’s Matt sit in the front.  
Everyone filters into their assigned cars. When Lance and Keith get in the car, Pidge has already sat herself down in the front seat.

“Okay Assholes-“

“Katie, language.” Mrs. Holt warns

“So that’s where Shiro got it,” Pidge murmurs, “Anyways, keep the PDA to a minimum, I already have to deal with mum and dad’s....eww....so yeah.”

“Why do you have to be so mean to me Pidgeon. Stop acting like you’ve never kissed someone other than your parents before,” Lance grins

“You what!?” Mrs. Holt questions, shocked, but still focusing on the road

“Mum! I’m eighteen. Chill,” Pidge huffs

Lance can hear Keith chuckles. Keith leans over.

“Pidge actual had her first kiss?” Keith asks

“Yeah, there was this one dude, when she was still disgusted as a guy, that was dared to kiss her or whatever and yeah. She’s punched him in the face, but it happened,” Lance tell him

“Ouch,” Keith says

“Yeah,” Lance agrees

“I want a milkshake..” Keith says randomly

“You’re lactose intolerant,” Lance reminds him

“Does it look like I care,” Keith frowns

When Lance found out Keith was lactose intolerant he was completely mortified. How could someone just live without it.  
Then Keith told him that he has pills for it, that lessened. Lance knows though, that he hasn’t had dairy in years. And he also didn’t have his pills...since they were in space for a long time.

“You’re gonna kill yourself from over consumption of dairy one day...” Lance says

“That’s not really how lactose intolerance works, Lance,” Keith lets a smile take place back on his face

“Well according to Shiro, you thought otherwise after our first kiss,” Lance smirks

Keith groans, of semi-hiding his face in the hood of Lance’s jackets.

“Ohhh, I remember that. He hadn’t had dairy in forever, but that day he walked into the kitchen and was like ‘fuck it’ then just downed ice cream and milkshakes,” Pidge laughs

“Ughhhh, I hate you all,” Keith frowns

“I love you too, babe,” Lance snakes his arms around Keith

“What did I say about PDA,” Pidge scrunches up her nose

“Hey, cut it out Pidge, I think they’re adorable,” Mrs. Holt says

“Thank you, Mrs. Holt, you and Mr. Holt are cute too,” Lance says

“Ewwww, don’t try and flatter my mum,” Pidge makes a disgusted face

“I just wanted a milkshake,” Keith mumbles

“Well, we’re here so you can get one,” Mrs. Holt says, stopping the car in the McDonald’s parking lot

Keith’s face lights up. They all start to get out the car. Pidge and Mrs. Holt go to meet the others at the booth they’re sitting at, while Lance and Keith go to get a milkshake.

“Seriously, Vanilla?” Lance asks

“Would you rather me get strawberry?” Keith retorts

“Actually...you know what, Vanilla is great,” Lance says

“Mhm, that’s what I thought,” Keith grins

They eventually get the milkshake and join Pidge and hunk at a separate both, seeing as they all can’t fit in just one.

“The first picture is gonna be of the cute couple,” Hunk gawks

“Huh?” Keith looks up

Hunk takes a picture, the flash catching Keith by surprise, causing him to make a face. Hunk shows them the picture. Lance isn’t paying attention, his left arm is around Keith’s shoulders, and he’s trying to get the milkshake. Keith’s eyes are closed and his nose is slightly scrunched up.

Keith says “That’s so bad” at the same time Lance says “Dude, send me that.”

“What, it’s sooo cute,” Lance says

Keith puts his head in his hands due to embarrassment.

“Awww, Babe, don’t be embarrassed,” Lance says, placing a kiss where Keith’s ear and cheek meet

“I’m just surprised it took him this long,” Pidge says, not looking up from her phone

“Fuck you all,” Keith frowns

Keith takes his hands from his face, grabs the milkshake, and starts to drink it. Keith and Pidge end up in a heated conversation about their latest conspiracy theory interests. Sometimes Keith talks to Lance about it, but Lance doesn’t really understand them most of the time. He still pays attention though because whenever he goes on about his own latest discovery Keith listened to him.

“Mothman is number one, to be honest,” Keith says, yak a sip of his milkshake

‘Sips tea’ Lance thinks

“Can’t argue with you there, but slenderman’s my dude,” Pidge says

“What is with you and slenderman?” Hunk asks

“He’s bae,” Pidge answers, simply

“This is why people are weirded out by you,” Lance jokes

“No, people are just petty because they can’t even be half as hot as slender man,” Pidge grins

Pidge is loves slender man almost as much as Keith loves Mothman. It really cool to watch them talk about it. Lance remembers what happened the last time they talk about Mothman. Lance makes a face that he is sure Keith will recognize.

“Don’t...you...dare,” Keith says, staring deep into Lance’s soul

“I mean....I guess Mothman and Slender man are pretty cool....but Shrek is like a hundred times hotter,” Lance grins, hugely

“True, I’d totally fuck him,” Pidge says, monotone

“What the fuck Pidge?” Hunk questions

“I mean, he lowkey made me gay,” Keith says, with a smile (close to unnoticeable) grin

“I guess he is pretty good looking,” Hunk pretends to think

“This is exactly why I’m friends with all of you,” Lance starts to ‘tear up’

Lance’s attention falls back onto Keith. Lance didn’t really understand how Keith’s skin was so pretty...he never took care of it...same with his hair. It just didn’t make sense. He also had really nice nails for someone who used to bite them, he still had the black nail polish in that Lance put on him. Everything for some reason was just effortless for Keith.

‘Why is he so perfect’ Lance thinks

“It’s snowing! Photography time!” Pidge sings

This draws Lance out of his thought, everyone get out the booth and head outside. They see Shiro, Matt, Mrs. Holt, and Mr. Holt already taking pictures.

“Okay! Everyone! We’re gonna get one big picture together before this all breaks into chaos,” Mr, Holt says

Everyone gathers together, Hunk next to Lance, Lance next to Keith, Keith next to Shiro, Shiro next to Matt, Pidge in front of Keith and Shiro, and Mrs. Holt in front of Matt. Mr. Holt sets the timer and bolts next to Matt. Everyone smiles as the picture is taken. Even soon disperses and start doing random things.  
Lance starts to spin around in the middle of the flurries of snow, while Keith watches him, drinking the milkshake. Lance spins over to Keith, taking him into a hug.

“Why are you so warm?” Lance asks

“I don’t know, I don’t regulate my body temperature,” Keith says

“Don’t be a smartass,” Lance jokes

Keith chuckles, ask he leans to toward Lance’s lips to leave a kiss on them. This leads to multiple, lingering kisses. This, in Pidge’s words, ‘annoyingly and disgusted cute cuteness’ was good enough for a picture by Pidge’s criteria.  
•  
•  
•  
They end up getting kicked out and banned from that McDonalds because Pidge and Matt ‘verbally harassed’ the employees with memes and vines.

Chapter Management


End file.
